characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Tricky the Clown
Tricky 'is a clown appearing in the Madness Combat series. He is an insane murderer and gained reality warping powers soon in the series. He first debuted in the third episode of the series as the Sherrif's bodyguard. Background Not much is known about Tricky prior to his rampage, however, is it suggested that he could be Doctor Hofnarr. one of the lead scientists working on Project Nexus. When his old friend, Doctor Christoff entered the room to ask him to help bring the Project down, he had no choice but to help him as a group of Agents entered. While Christoff obtained his Halo, Hofnarr must've obtained something that turned him into the psychotic clown known as Tricky. As Tricky, he is completely insane and sadistic and originally was the Sherrif's bodyguard, before being killed by Hank and resurrected by one of the Higher Forces (gods in the Madness Combat universe). He lost his sanity completely and is nothing more than an unstoppable killing machine. Powers & Abilities *A surprisingly good DJ. *'Telekinesis *'Necromancy' *'Reality Warping: '''Tricky can manipulate reality, and a crazed clown with such abilities is not a good thing. He can drag himself underground with little issue, flying through concrete like it's thin air. He could also turn an entire building into a 4x0.5 m space and then fly off with it. He was able to summon a building as well as train tracks with an actual train riding on them. *'Minor Toonforce: Can bounce between a concrete floor and roof. *Possible '''4th Wall Awareness: Many times has Tricky looked straight at the camera, however, he never talked directly to the audience nor did he manipulate the world of Madness Combat as a character aware of the 4th wall would. Equipment *Jetpack *Baton *Street "!" Sign - his personal favorite melee weapon to smack his enemies around and stab them. *Scimitar sword *Megachete, which is, as the name suggests, an oversized machete. *MP5K Submachine Gun *M16 Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher attachment *AR-15 Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher attachment *M60 Machine Gun Alternate Forms *'Demon Tricky:' Achieved when Tricky gets killed. The Improbability Drive detects an "error" and resurrects Tricky into this monstrous form. As Demon Tricky, he possesses monstrous teeth and razor-sharp claws and can spit fire. He can also turn himself into a stream of fire to travel through tiny places like vents. His strength increases, being able to obliterate the top of an elevator and send Hank through concrete with a punch and he is nearly invulnerable to normal ways of delivering punishment, such as blunt and sharp weapons and bullets. Feats Strength *Ripped Hank's head off after having the top of his head sliced off. *Can stab people with the blunt side of his street sign. *Threw his street sign well enough that MAG Agent: Torture couldn't react to it. *Ripped MAG Agent: Torture in half. Speed *Reacted to bullets *Proved a challenge to both Hank and Jebediah, both of which casually react to bullets. *Caught up to a military helicopter. Durability *Survived being shot multiple times in the chest and head with a sniper rifle that shot off a man's forehead. *Survived being shot in the face with a submachine gun. *Went on to rip Hank's head off after having the top of his head sliced off. *Survived a train crash and explosion. Skill *Fought Jebediah and Hank at the same time and killed them both. *Is an unstoppable Nevadean champion. Weaknesses *Sadistic to the point of bringing his opponents back from the dead just to kill them once more. *Insane. *Demon Tricky's Improbability Drive is located in his brain, so if it'll be damaged (like Hank did, by shooting through his nostrils), Tricky loses his strength, but still keeps his demonic form. However, if damaged even more, he can revert back to his base form. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Telekinetics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Madness Combat Category:Completed Profiles Category:Undead Characters